Already In Love
by SculderBB
Summary: A High school fanfic. Mulder is an alien believer that everyone at school bullies, Scully is a new girl that hangs out with the most popular girls. What happens when these two meet?
1. Chapter 1: First Day of School

**Desclaimer:** I don't own The X-files or their characters (*internally crying*)

 **This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it. And please review, I would really aprecciate it :)**

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _ **Mulder's**_ _ **POV:**_

It's first day of school, and my day had a great beginning, my jacket was dirty, I couldn't take a shower with hot water, and I was preparing for all school bullying me. My day can't be better!

When I finished the coldest shower ever, I heard my mom calling me to go downstairs and have breakfast, I went to my room and chose a grey t-shirt and jeans, then took my backpack and went downstairs to eat.

"Good morning, Fox" my mom said.

"Morning, Mom. What's for breakfast?" I said sitting in the recliner chair, I always ask that because sometimes my mom makes a "dietetic breakfast", and when she makes it, I eat in the mall. I love my mom's food, but the dietetic ones taste like hate.

"The dietetic breakfast!" she said with joy. She knows that I hate that food but she makes it anyways, sometimes I think she wants me out of the house all the time when she makes it.

"Oh, look what time is it!" I said looking at my watch. "I'm late for school. See ya, Mom" I said getting up and running to the door.

When I was finally out of my house, I walked to the bus stop and waited until the bus that takes to the mall arrived. I jumped in and paid 2$ dollars to the bus driver and sat in the nearest seat next to the window and then closed my eyes and thought about my sister. God, how I misser her, her laugh, our video games night, our trip to the woods every Sunday morning, everything. Sometimes I think it's my fault she was abducted, I just stood there doing nothing while I saw my sister flying out the house into a white light. In the moment she was gone I felt empty, I felt like a part of me disappeared. And everyone blaming for her disappearance made me fell worse, nobody blamed me with words, but they did it with their eyes, starting me like I was a criminal or a killer, even my parents did that for a while, now they just want me out of he house all the time or they just go out and leave me alone all the time. I feel so alone, I don't have friends or people who want to talk to me, everyone see me like I'm one of those creatures I believe in. When the bus stopped my thoughts were gone and I got up and went out of the bus and started walking to the mall. I went to the restaurant I always go and asked for a sandwich and orange juice, and waited for the order, it took 8 minutes, I paid for the food and walked towards school while eating my breakfast.

When I was already at the school some people were watching and whispering, and telling things like "Here goes the alien" or "Did you miss your spaceship, idiot?" but I ignored them all, their words didn't hurt me so why should I answer them? I have to admit that at the beginning of their bullying I sometimes answered them and sometimes started a fight with the jocks but the time was passing and I started to don't care about what they said. When I was walking to my locker and opened it, I turned my face to the entry to see If the jocks arrived but instead I saw an angel, a redhead girl with the most beautiful face I have ever seen, she was kinda short but that didn't matter to me, I felt something I thought couldn't feel anymore, love. I just figured out that love at first sight exists because I'm already in love. I was speechless and followed her with my eyes then she turned her eyes to me, blue and hazel met for a few seconds and then her eyes turned to the hallway. Suddenly I felt a ball hitting in my head and moaned in pain and then saw the jocks laughing and yelling their typical insults at me and I just ignored them. When the bell rang they stopped and ran to their classes and I closed my locker and also walked to my first class of the day.

 _Today_ _is_ _gonna_ _be a_ _different_ _day._ I thought smiling.


	2. Chapter 2: New school, new people

**Desclaimer:** I do not own The X-Files or their characters.

 **Thanks for reviewing this story :). I will post chapter 3 on Friday.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _ **Scully's**_ _ **POV:**_

I'm so nervous! Today is my first day of school in a new school and I wonder if I will meet new friends, or have great teachers, there's too much to wonder.

Yesterday my dad said that he was going to spent a month with us until he goes to the navy base to do his duty, I spent a few minutes thinking about how much will miss him, he's my Ahab, and I'm his Starbuck, well, I won't be the only one who will miss him, my mom will feel sad for a while when he goes, also my little brother Charlie and my sister Melissa, everyone will miss him! He is the light of our days, but we have to find another way to get that light without him here.

I got up from my bed and went to my closet to choose what to wear, I don't worry very much about what to wear but I have to give the best first impression at school, well, at least try to do it. When I finished choosing, I took my towel and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After I finished I put my clothes on and brushed my hair and then went downstairs, in the hallway I saw Charlie yelling at our dog, Queequeg, because he was chewing his favorite jeans, I stopped walking downstairs and went to say Hi to Grumpy Charlie.

"Good morning, Charlie" I said laughing at him as he was till yelling at our dog.

"Good morning, Dana" he said as he relaxed a little and stopped yelling at he poor dog as Queequeg ran downstairs. "You ready for school? It's our first day!" he said with excitement.

"Yup, I'm kinda nervous but who wouldn't be?" I said with a smile.

"Me! I'm so excited, I gonna be the most popular guy at school, you will see." He said with a cocky grin.

"If you say so" I said chuckling and walking downstairs. When I went to the dinning room I could see my dad with a happy smile and eating his favorite breakfast food, my mom's pancakes and honey and my sister Melissa with a hungry look and waiting for her breakfast.

"Morning, Dad. Morning, Mel." I said with a smile and sitting in a chair.

"Morning, Danes." my sister said.

"Morning, Starbuck. Are you excited for school? I know it's kinda hard to be in a new school but you will meet new friends and hopefully, be popular!." My dad said smiling and with food in his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm excited but mostly nervous. What if I don't meet any friends? Or-" I said but then my dad interrupted me.

"Stop saying crazy things, you are a wonderful person and If they don't see that, they are blind and don't deserve you." My dad said with a loving tone.

"Yeah, if they don't like you, screw them! You are cool and wonderful and who cares what they think?" Melissa said with a grin.

"Thanks, Dad and Danes. I'm not so nervous now." I said getting up and went to my Dad and then my sister and hugged them.

"You are welcome, Starbuck" he said with a smile.

"Girls, your breakfast is ready, and call your brother and tell him that there's another pair of jeans in the laundry room. " my mom said from the kitchen. I got up and went to the kitchen to get my breakfast.

"Morning, Mom. This seems delicious, Umm." I said kissing my mom in the cheek.

"Good morning, Dana. Apparently your sister is too lazy to get her breakfast." She said with a smile.

"Don't worry, I will bring it to her." I said and took my and Mel's breakfast and went back to the dinning table.

"Girls, eat it as fast as you can, it's getting late for school and I don't want you all to be late in your first day." My mom said from the kitchen.

My brother ran downstairs and went to the door.

"Bye, everyone. I will take the bus, I want to be there early. " he said opening the door and waving and then went out.

"He thinks he is gonna be a superstar at school." I said laughing and finishing my breakfast.

"Yeah, he has grown up so fast. He is just like his dad, wants to be a superstar." my mom said taking our dishes and smiling.

"Well, you love superstars, that's why you married me." he said with a grin a winking at her and my sister and I went to the bathroom and brushed our teeth. When we finished we took our backpacks and went downstairs.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad" Mel and I said at the same time.

"Bye, girls. Have a great day!" My mom said.

"Bye, sweethearts. If some guy bothers you, call me!" My dad said waving to us.

We waved back and went to Mel's car and went to school. When we arrived I started to feel nervous again, I can't understand how relaxed my sister is. It's like she is ready to meet everyone, even the cook of the cafeteria, but I don't, I'm freaked out!.

"I'm going to the library to get our books, wait for me in your locker, I will be there in a few minutes." Melissa said as she started running into the entry of the school. "Meet some friends while I'm gone!" she yelled at me when she was out of sigh.

"Great. You can do this Dana, remember what Ahab said." I said to myself walking to the entry.

When I was entering the school my eyes were focused in the long hallway, while I was walking I felt eyes on me but I didn't want to see who was looking at me, I will probably see that person laughing of me. But I gave up and turned my eyes to the person who was following me with their eyes. Then my eyes met a pair of perfect hazel eyes, he was handsome, but I didn't stare at him for more than a few seconds before my eyes turned to the hallway again. But I still could feel those eyes following me until the bell rang and I just went to find my locker and waited for Mel, so we can go to the principal's office to get our schedule, but I was kinda distracted because of that guy.

 _His_ _eyes_ _are_ _very_ _beautiful. I_ _wonder_ _If_ _I_ _have_ _the_ _chance_ _to_ _see_ _him_ _again_ _today._ I thought and then my sister interrupted my thoughts of him with a loud clap in front of my face

"Earth to Dana! Are you with us?" Mel said.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking.. " I said trying to not think about that guy anymore.

"It was a really deep thought, sis. What were you thinking about" Mel said with a "detective" look.

"About.. stuff. Why don't we just go to the principal's office and then go to classes, or our teachers won't let us in the classroom?" I said trying to get Mel to stop her "Sherlock Holmes" creepy mode.

"Yeah, sure. But this isn't over, Dana Katherine Scully!" she said as she started running to the principal's office and I tried to caught her.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Please review, it takes less than a minute ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Defending my spooky

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The X-Files or their characters.

 **Thanks for your reviews, I want to give you all a hug right now. Thank you so much again :')**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _ **Scully's**_ _ **POV:**_

My first class was Science, the teacher introduced me to the class and some girls in the back called me to sit next to them, they were wearing expensive clothes, well, that's what I see.

"Hi, Dana. I'm Emma, these are Jennifer and Amelia." she said pointing to each one as they waved hi to me.

"Hi, nice to meet you all." I said with a smile and sat in my chair and paid attention to the class.

When the class ended I was so excited, the class was so interesting but it seemed like I was the only person interested in the class, everyone was trying not to fall asleep or texting on their phones. Emma and her friends invited me to sit with them in the cafeteria, I accepted without doubt.

 _I think I have new friends. Wow. I don't even know why I worried about don't having friends._ I thought.

I went into the cafeteria to get cookies and coke from the vending machines and the girls went to the jocks table, then I looked around the cafeteria to find their table but suddenly I saw a guy in a table in the corner alone, and I wondered If he was the guy of the hallway. When he looked up I could see his face, and I confirmed my thought, he was the guy of the hallway. Then the jocks walked to his table and they started to insult him and he insulted back. But then they pushed him to the floor and started to hit him but he did nothing. Nobody in the cafeteria did something, they just started to laugh and throw food at him. I started to feel angry and walked towards them.

"Hey, you assholes! Why don't you hit each other asses, uh?!" I said yelling at them. They stopped hitting the guy and turned to me and everyone stopped laughing and kept eating in silence.

"Why don't you go to your table, redhead? This is not your business. " A tall and blond jock said and the others jocks started to laugh.

"I didn't ask you if it was my business, and I don't care if it is or not. Nobody deserves to be beaten up. Oops, sorry, I think you all are the only ones who deserve to be. Do you even have feelings or brain?, Who gave you all the right to hit him or insult him, uh?" I said with a furious face. They stayed in silence and went to their table. Everyone was looking at me with a shocked face, even the girls I met at Science class. I ignored them and stepped closer to the guy and kneeled down.

"Are you ok? I think you have very bad bruises on your face." I said touching his face.

"Ouch, sorry, yeah, I'm ok. Thanks. You will be a good nurse in the future." he said chuckling and I helped him to stand up from the floor.

"Yeah, that's what my brother tells me." I said smiling and helping to walk to the table.

"I'm Dana. Dana Scully." I said extending my hand to him as I sat in the chair and he sat in front of me.

"I'm Fox Mulder. But please, call me Mulder, I hate my name. I even made my parents call me Mulder." he said laughing, taking my hand and shaking it but then moaned in pain and touched his face.

"I think you should go to the nurse, it seems pretty bad. You will have your face purple if you don't do something about it." I said looking at his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Yeah, you are right. But I just need some ice, thanks." he said grinning at me.

"No problem." I said with a smile but then said. "Sorry for asking but why do they do that to you? You don't deserve that, nobody does." I said with a sad face.

"It's a long story. Why don't we go to the mall and drink some milkshakes and I will tell ya." he said smiling.

 _I could watch that smile for hours._ I thought.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I said smiling back.

"No, it's a "thank-you" invitation, and I kinda want to meet you." he said blushing and looking down.

"Yeah, it sounds good. And I kinda want to meet you too." I said smiling. He looked up and locked his eyes with mine.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _ **Mulder's POV:**_

My first class was Math, with professor Johns, one of the many teacher who hate me. He always asks me all the questions and when I don't answer him he sends me to detention at the end of the day, because I didn't "paid attention", what an idiot! Today he didn't ask me anything and didn't even look at me, that was new. I couldn't stop thinking about the girl of the hallway. Couldn't stop thinking about her eyes, her face, everything. For the first time in 4 years I couldn't wait for lunch break so I could try to see her again.

When the most boring two and a half hours ever ended, I ran to the cafeteria and went to my typical table, the one in the corner. I always take that tablet because nobody likes the corner, I don't even know why, but I think nobody takes this table because I always take it and nobody wants to be around me. I sat and took a sandwich from my backpack and started eating it. When I finished it, I looked up to see if the jocks were coming to do their daily humiliation at the cafeteria, and I was right, they were coming and I ready for whatever they were going to do.

"Hey, Spooky!" James, one of the jocks, said. They were five jocks, and they all don't know what a brain is, because they don't even have one. James was the stupidest one. Then there's Brad, Adam and Joshua. If they weren't football stars, they would be studying in kindergarten for the fourteenth time.

"Hello, guys. Happy first day. You already failed an exam?" I said, not ignoring them this time like I always do.

"Look at that! The alien can say something, what a surprise!" Brad said laughing.

"It's a surprise how you all pass a school year" I said with a serious face.

"I will show you what's a surprise, you idiot." James said as he got closer to me and started hitting me in the face. Last year he stopped hitting my face when my mom came to school to talk to the principal about why his son had bruises in his face. So they started kicking or punching my stomach or chest. Everyone was laughing and throwing food at me. The pain started to raise in my face and I could literally feel my face explode. But then I heard a feminine yell and I thought it was a teacher but then I looked up to see who was yelling at the jocks, and it was the girl of the hallway, I was surprised and couldn't feel the pain in my face in that instant, I wasn't focused on what she was saying, I was just focused on her face. She was defending me. For a second I thought I was unconscious and having an hallucination about her, but it was real.

 _I can't believe she's defending me._ I thought as the jocks went to their table and she got closer to me and I could feel my heart stopping for a few seconds.

"Are you ok? I think you have very bad bruises on your face." she said touching my face, when she stopped touching it, I already missed her touch.

"Ouch, sorry, yeah, I'm ok. Thanks. You will be a good nurse in the future." I said chuckling.

"Yeah, that's what my brother tells me." she said smiling.

 _God, her smile is so beautiful._ I thought trying to concentrate on what she was saying to me.

"I'm Dana. Dana Scully." she said extending her hand to me.

"I'm Fox Mulder. But please, call me Mulder, I hate my name. I even made my parents call me Mulder." I answered laughing, taking her hand and shaking it but then moaned in pain and touched my face.

"I think you should go to the nurse, it seems pretty bad. You will have your face purple if you don't do something about it." she said looking at my eyes.

 _I will probably dream with those eyes, with that smile, with her tonight. And all the nights after today._ I thought and focused on my answer.

"Yeah, you are right. But I just need some ice, thanks." I said grinning at her.

"No problem" she said with a smile, but then asked. "Sorry for asking but why do they do that to you? You don't deserve that, nobody does." she said with a sad face.

"It's a long story. Why don't we go to the mall and drink some milkshakes and I will tell ya." I said smiling trying to asked her out but then regretting it.

 _Well done,_ _Mulder, now she will think you are a creep or something like that._ I thought.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she said smiling back.

 _Damn. Damn. Damn. Say something!_ I thought.

"No, it's a "thank-you" invitation, and I kinda want to meet you." I said blushing and looking down.

"Yeah, it sounds good. And I kinda want to meet you too." she said smiling. I looked up and locked my eyes with hers.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Please review, I really want to read what you think about the fanfic or the chapter. Have a nice day :)**


	4. Chapter 4: A date?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The X-Files or their characters.

 **Thank you all so much for your reviews, they always make my day :)**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"So, Mulder, you owe me a story." she said, taking a sip of her milkshake.

"Yeah, I know. Umm, does your mom know you are here?" he said, trying to change the subject.

"Uh huh.. I know what you're trying to do, nice try, Mulder. But I won't forget, you know?" she said, smiling and then said. "And yes, she knows. I called her when you went to the bathroom."

"I know you think that I don't want to tell you, but.. it's just.. I haven't talked to anyone about this. I don't even talk with people because they know who I am.. 'Spooky'" he said , looking at his feet.

"Don't tell me if you don't want to. It's okay. You're not "Spooky", and those people don't know what they're missing... A wonderful friendship with you." she said, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"You really think think that?" he said, looking at her eyes and squeezing back.

"Yeah. If they don't see that they are blind. I just met you today and I already knew that." she said sincerely.

"Thank you. That- That's the most beautiful thing someone has told me in my life." he said, blushing.

 _He's so cute when he blushes._ She thought.

 _Say something nice to her! Come on, Mulder. You've got a million of compliments for her and you can't say any?!_ He thought.

"I– You– Umm.. I think we gotta go, you know, you have homework and your mom is probably worried about you." he said.

 _Really? That's what I say?! Say something!_ He thought.

"Yeah, you are right. So, I will see you tomorrow?" she said, taking her backpack from the floor.

"Yeah. Tomorrow." he said, trying to not sound nervous.

"Sure. Bye." she said awkwardly and walking to the exit of the mall.

"Bye." he said, taking his backpack and taking his milkshake from the table. But then he just stared at her as she was walking to the exit and he couldn't resist anymore and ran to her.

"Dana, wait!" he yelled and she turned her head to him.

"Yeah?" she asked.

 _Come on. Tell her!_ He thought.

"I was wondering if you had plans tonight." he said nervous.

"No, I don't. Why?" she said.

"Do you want to go somewhere? I've decided to tell you about.. you know.. And everything about me if you want." he said, smiling.

"Yeah. That sounds good." she said as she opened her backpack and teared a page of a notebook and took a pencil and wrote her address and phone number. "Here. It's my phone number and address" she said, extending her hand with the paper and he took it.

"Yeah. Thanks." he said, smiling and then said. "Pick you at seven-ish?" he asked.

"Sure. See ya at seven" she said, smiling and waved by to him and then walked to the exit to take the bus. He just stared at her as she was walking to the exit again.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hi, everyone!" Scully yelled and closed the door.

"Hi, sweetheart. How was your first day?" her mom said, walking to her and hugging her.

"It was good. Better than I thought." Scully said, hugging her mom back and walking to the kitchen to get water from the fridge.

"I'm glad. So, how was the mall, did you enjoy your time with- What's the name?" Maggie said, starting to cut the vegetables with a knife.

"Fox Mulder." Scully said, laughing at her mom's bad memory.

"Right! Fox! You know, Dana, if he's gonna be your boyfriend why don't you bring him here to have dinner with us sometime?" Maggie said, smiling about the thought of her daughter having her first boyfriend.

"What?! Mulder and I? No. No. No. I mean I like him, he's good person but I just want to be his friend, that's all." Scully said with a convincing voice but her mother wasn't convinced about what she said.

"Uh-hu.. If you say so darling. But you should bring him here anyways. I want to meet him." Maggie said.

"Why? I just met him today and I just told you about him an hour ago." Scully said.

"Yeah, but he's your new friend and I want to meet your friends. To see if they are good or bad. I just want what's best for you, sweetheart." Maggie said with a smile.

"Sure, mom. I will invite him." Scully said. "Umm, mom. Can I go out tonight?"

"Where? and who's gonna be with you?" Maggie asked, stopping cutting the vegetables and waited for her daughter's answer.

"I don't know. And with Mulder." Scully said, looking down.

"With Mulder, uh? Sure. But ask your father too. But I know he will say yes anyways." Maggie said, smiling. Before Scully said something Melissa ran downstairs.

"Daaanes! How was your date with Spooky?!" Melissa said hugging Scully.

"It was not a date! And don't call him Spooky, his name is Fox." Scully said with a defending tone.

"Defending again, uh? How cute is that? When's the wedding?!" Melissa said, jumping excitedly.

"Shut up, Mel." Scully said laughing. "What did you eat? Chocolate again?"

"Yes, some Hershey's but I'm good." Mel said still jumping.

"Melissa! You know you can't eat candy! Remember what the doctor said." Maggie said with an angry face.

"He said I can't eat too much candy. I just ate five chocolates." Melissa said, feeling a little nauseous.

"But five is too-" Maggie said but Melissa interrupted her with vomiting.

"Eww, Mel! Now the house is gonna smell vomit!" Scully said, laughing.

"Melissa Scully! You are gonna clean all of this! And wash the dishes tonight!" Maggied yelled.

"Buuuuut, Mom! It was not my fault, it's my body's fault!" Melissa said with a little girl tone.

"But nothing! And Dana when you go out tonight, please buy an air fresher." Maggie said.

"Going out? On a date? Let me guess.. Umm.. With Spooky!" Melissa said, chuckling.

"Yes, I'm going out with him. And his name is Fox, not Spooky, Mel." Scully said, walking to the stairs to go to her room to do the homework.

"Aww how cute is that? It's the first day of school and Danes already has a boyfriend! I'm already planning the wedding, don't worry about it, sis!" Melissa yelled.

"Melissa, stop annoying your sister and go get the mop and clean this up." Maggie said with her hands in her hips.

"Yes, mom." Melissa said with a sad face.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

When Scully finished her homework, she started to choose what to wear, she spent an hour doing that and putting on some make up. Then she changed her clothes and went to the mirror to see how she looked.

 _Is this too much? Well, I don't look so bad._ She though, smiling.

She sat in her bed and took a book from her bookcase and read while Mulder came to get her to go to their.. date? Going out with a friend? I don't know.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hello, Mom. I'm home!" Mulder yelled while entering his house.

"Hello? Mom?" Mulder yelled again.

Mom and Dad are not home. That's so weird. Mulder though sarcastically.

Mulder went to kitchen to get some water from the fridge and saw a note on the counter and then took it.

 _Fox, I had to travel to your grandma's house because she's very sick. I didn't tell you before because your grandpa called me when you were at school. There's four hundred dollars in your desk. If you need something to eat or something else, you can buy it with that. I will be at home in a week. See you soon._

 _Love, mom._

Mulder threw the note in the trash can and then went to the fridge to get his water and then went upstairs.

 _Great! Another week alone!_ He thought excitedly.

He got into his closet to decide what to wear for his- date? with Dana. Then he went to the bathroom and took a shower and went to his room to put clothes on.

"What? It's only 5 pm?! For God's sake!" He said, irritated.

He looked to the money his mom left him and thought about getting something for Dana, then went downstairs, took his keys and went out.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Please review, it takes less than a minute :). Have a nice day!**


End file.
